¿Me olvidaste?
by Katherine Marceline Herondale
Summary: Cuando las bodas de Finn y Fiona se acerca Marshall y Marceline se darán cuenta que no están solos se tienen a ellos mismos. Pero cuando las personas que aman se dan cuenta que están con las personas equivocadas y se den cuenta que no pueden retroceder el tiempo ¿Deciden intervenir?


**NO me maten es la primera historia sobre hora de aventura, quería salirme un poco de la animación y pasarla a la **_**vida real**_

**Esta es una historia donde todos son normales y todos son personas normales **

**POV: Marceline **

Este no es un buen día mi mejor amigo se casa se que debería estar feliz por el pero no puedo ya que con la persona con la que se casa no es la correcta, si suena muy mal pero es la verdad a pesar de que yo lo ame, la persona con la que se va a casar no es la indicada lo sé porque no es una buena persona. La princesa flama es una persona que se destruye a sí misma y destruye a quienes la rodean.

La boda de Finn con la princesa flama (Un apodo que ella se puso por su cabello como el fuego y lo otro es porque ella decía que era una princesa y merecía ser trata como tal) es hoy y me siento tan triste de que una persona a la cual quiero y amo va a ser muy infeliz. Había tratado de hacer entrar en razón a Finn pero no me había hecho caso solo me dio una invitación para ir a la boda. Así que no me queda otra que ir a ver como él se condenaba.

Como era una boda y no podía ir de negro como quería por que Finn había insistido en que era una boda no un velorio me dijo que estaba prohibido llevar negro: por el funeral y rojo: por que parecería de la decoración y que la novia .Así que opte por un vestido morado fuerte de seda con un escote por la mitad de la espalda, largo, sin tirantes, con un escote un poco pronunciado en el frente, un pequeño chal de seda en los hombros y unos zapatos de tacón alto todo del mismo color que el vestido.

El peinado de cola de caballo de lado izquierdo. Aunque yo amara a Finn con todo mi corazón tenía que dejar que el tomara sus propias decisiones para que aprendiera de sus errores. La boda empezaría en unas horas así que era mejor irme ya tome mi bolso negro y las llaves de mi gran auto color negro convertible, Salí de mi apartamento y me puse en marcha a es boda.

**POV: Marshall Lee**

Hoy se casaba Fiona, ella era mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y hoy tenía que unirse con ese tipo con cabeza de vela (porque es pelirrojo) Ese bobo que solo la va a hacer sufrir él, el único matrimonio bueno era el de Cake y Monochromicorn (Ese nombre es muy raro) y el de Jake y Arcoíris (Si también es un nombre muy raro para una persona).

El príncipe flama (Le decían así por su cabello que parecía estar en llamas y lo otro porque todos decían que él se comportaba como un príncipe). Fiona me dijo que me buscaría, me torturaría y me mataría si no voy a esa boda, aunque yo considero ir, tortura suficiente pero bueno.

No tenía muchas ganas de ir así que no iba con una cara muy feliz. Opte por un pantalón negro (De traje) y una camisa blanca con corbata morada con zapatos negros. Y mi tradicional cabello estaba igual de indomable que siempre así que me costó más tratar de acomodarlo no quedo como debía para una boda, pero quedo perfecto para mí , no tan peinado pero tampoco despeinado.

Empezaba a hacerse un poco tarde así que salí medio de mi departamento para ver a la persona que amo, se case con la vela.

**En la boda- Punto de vista de nadie-**

En la _pequeña_ boda de La princesa flama con Finn y el príncipe flama con Fiona **todo **era de color rojo. Marceline había sido sabia al seguir el consejo de su amigo Finn.

Todos parecían felices, Por su parte Marshall y Marceline veían como las personas que amaban se casaban con malas personas

**Aclaraciones—**

_Todos son amigos desde el instituto: acepción de Marceline y Marshall que se conocen desde que eran unos niños, pero no se habían visto desde el instituto._

_El príncipe y la princesa tienen su boda el mismo día por que son los mejores amigos y querían compartir este momento el uno con el otro._

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Y si soy cursi y que xD**_

_**Besos**_


End file.
